The Pokemonic Chronicles
by Anonymously Kay
Summary: Three ten-year-old kids go on a normal Pokemon adventure in a region far, far away. New region, new towns, original characters, and even some original Pokemon! May include a tiny part with characters from anime. Rating may go up.


The Pokemonic Chronicles

**Chapter I**

--------Dan------

"Good morning, Arbordale!" exclaimed the radio announcer guy. "Welcome to the seven-thirty show!"

Daniel Summers, AKA Dan shook out his short locks of chestnut hair. He said, "Good morning to you too, announcer guy. And guess what makes this day extra-good?"

"Today is going to be a beautiful sunny day with a high of eighty-one degrees and a low of seventy-four!"

"No, silly!" laughed Dan. "Today's the day I start my Pokémon journey, at last! I can't believe Mom made me wait an extra seven hours!!!"

He pulled on his red t-shirt and slung on an orange short-sleeved jacket-thing, nearly identical to the one belonging to Ash while traveling in Hoenn. However, Dan hadn't a thought about Hoenn in his head; Hoenn was too far away for him to know much about it. This was, after all, the Kura region. Hoenn was on the other side of the planet.

Dashing down the stairs (putting on a pair of jeans) he shouted, "Bye, Mom!"

"Hold up!" exclaimed Mrs. Summers, blocking his way out (AKA the door). "You've forgotten so many things!" She started equipping him with the items that she listed. "You need cooking utensils, a miniature food storage system, some Pokéballs, clothes of course, a pair of running shoes, some energy bars, you'd better take some money as well, and a backpack to put it all in!"

"Am I ready _now_?" asked Dan impatiently.

"No, you forgot one thing," said his mother.

"What?"

"Your breakfast," stated Mrs. Summers sensibly.

"Oh," replied Dan sheepishly. "I guess I'd better work on that."

-------Iris------

Iris's alarm blared a pretty melody that came to a crescendo just before her hand managed to find its way to the off button at about five in the morning. Looking around her somewhat Spartan bedroom, her eyes came to rest on her calendar. Her dark greenish-brown eyes glazed over the date.

Shuffling out of bed, she whispered, "Congratulations, me, the Cornn season's over."

It wasn't until she started brushing her teeth she realized the power of that sentence: the Cornn season was over, meaning she was no longer needed to help with the harvest. And if she didn't need to help with the harvest, she could start a Pokémon journey!

Iris remembered the little package she had put together the night before her tenth birthday. She remembered her disappointment when her mother told her she couldn't go on a journey because it could wait, she was "needed at home to help with the busiest time of the year." She clothed herself with a simple green t-shirt, cutoff jeans, and a bandana tied around her neck. She strapped her fanny pack around her waist and tied up her auburn hair. She stuck a Pokéball in her pocket. At last; she was going to leave Hacienda!

Walking resolutely down the stairs, she thought, _"Two months is more than enough time to wait for what I've wanted to do my whole life."_

-------Flora------

Flora woke up, a great deal later than Iris, at eight o'clock. She spent another few minutes trying to convince herself to get up. She currently wore a red nightgown, which she exchanged for a simple red blouse and black shorts. After washing up, she whipped out her PDA/cell phone, which told her it was her birthday. She stuck it in her pocket.

"How wonderful, I wonder what my family got me," she mused, combing out her extremely long dirty-blonde hair with red streaks in it. She put on some Chapstick. Her pet Skitty danced around her legs.

"Scat!" exclaimed Flora (for Scat was her Skitty's name). "Are you wishing me a happy birthday, too?"

Scat purred, bounding down the stairs. Flora playfully followed, down into the kitchen. She turned on the lights, and was surprised by a brigade of relatives.

"Happy birthday!" her mother exclaimed. Flora looked around the room. Her favorite relatives were gathered at the table, looking at her as if the day was incredibly important.

"_And why shouldn't it be?" _thought Flora. _"Ten is a pretty important age. Today, I start my Pokémon journey!"_

* * *

Phew! I finally got it up… this is the "Pokémon adventure" promised on my profile. I don't own Pokémon, just to let you know. By the way, Hacienda is Spanish for farm and Arbordale is a seaside city.

-Kay


End file.
